Suicide Ana
right|244pxSuicide Ana es un creepypasta reciente, creado en agosto del 2013, aún no es de los más populares, debido a su corto tiempo de existencia. No se sabe la página o red social donde el creepy nació. Una niña de quince años, un humano con tanto dolor contenido, pasó a ser de puro resentimiento, sufrimiento y maldad. Historia La historia de Suicide Ana se divide en distintos relatos. Hasta ahora hay tres relatos: El primero es de un camionero, el segundo es de una chica con anorexia y el tercero es de un violador. Si se leen cada una de estas, parece que no hay un tipo de víctimas al cual ataque. Muchos deberían leer primero la historia para conocer los motivos homicidas de Ana. La describen como una joven hermosa, de tez trigueña, cabello castaño, unos cautivadores ojos grises y un lunar en su mejilla derecha. La historia de Ana comienza con su nacimiento: su madre y su padre eran adolescentes que estudiaban en la escuela secundaria. Su padre no supo bien cómo hacerse cargo, pero la madre de su padre, Margaret, se encargó de ser ese padre que no consiguió William. Nació con el nombre de Valentina Vólkova. Desde corta edad, la vida de Ana (es mejor llamarla así) estuvo plagada de desgracias. El ambiente que se crió no era el adecuado, junto a sus abuelos (de parte materna) y su madre; años después llegaría Maggie, la hermanita menor de Valentina. El hogar de Ana lo describía como un lugar de gritos, violencia e insalubridad. Era la casa de problemas familiares, todos los vecinos solían escuchar todos los días gritos, peleas y hasta incluso presenciar agresión física. En la escuela solían llamar a la madre de la niña para decirle que su hija se veía desnutrida, lloraba constantemente sin razón y llevaba largas ojeras. Para ser precisos, la violencia doméstica no era solo el problema. La madre, según Ana, era un monstruo: así la describía con tan solo 5 años. Julia tenía un remordimiento contra la niña, sin razón. Cuando iba a la casa de Margaret, esta se encontraba con muchos moretones. Las torturas que recibía la niñita eran traumantes. Una de ellas, por ejemplo, es que la niña le había pedido ayuda a su madre con la tarea y terminó con la infante contra la puerta de su casa, con la nariz sangrando y un cuchillo a la altura de sus ojos. Su abuela Lilianna, la madre de su madre, falleció de cáncer. Lilianna siempre cumplió un rol importante emocional en la vida de esta chica. Ana la veía cómo la madre que jamás tuvo y fue su primera pérdida. Era una de las pocas personas de las que no tenía recuerdos malos, salvo las peleas con su abuelo, que prefirió ignorarlas. La chica ya había cumplido quince años. Tuvo que convivir con su madre, ahora adicta a las drogas y con parejas malas, sumándolo al hecho de que se encargó de su hermanita de 6 años. Su abuela Margaret, a quien adoraba como nadie valoró a Ana, luchaba por su custodia. Ana seguía de pie, por primera vez en su vida sin ver thumb|Valentina Vólkova. La última foto que se tomó una semana antes de suicidarse.que el único escape era el suicidio y su adicción de cortarse. Vio por primera vez, que había un futuro mejor. Respecto a lo escolar, Ana jamás tuvo amigos, pero ese año, todo empezaba ser mejor, pues logró hacer una amiga: May. May solía pasar todo el tiempo con Ana, era otra motivación a no dirigirse a su cuchilla oculta en su mesita de luz. Pero todo cambió un día. May también la pasaba mal en su casa, no tanto como Ana, pero esto la llevó a problemas alimenticios. May era anoréxica. Las charlas sobre cosas de adolescentes normales habían pasado a ser charlas entre una enferma y una persona dolida. Ana le admitió sus problemas a May. Parecía ser un sueño, y a la vez una pesadilla, que dos mejores amigas sufrían mutuamente. Ana cada vez que estaba con May sentía que había encontrado la felicidad en una persona, ella se había enamorado, quizá. Se sentía feliz, con ganas de sacarse la última mierda que le quedaba y vivir la vida. Por desgracia, May perdió el control, internada en una clínica, totalmente desnutrida, apenas podía levantar su cabeza. Por desgracia, la abuela de Ana falleció de un paro cardio-respiratorio. Valentina cayó en la depresión. No había más motivos para vivir. El día de la muerte de su abuela llegó a las once de la noche, ahí se encontraba su madre en el living, fumando marihuana, al lado de un hombre. Era la pareja de Julia, Luis. Valentina le tenía asco, pues este hombre de cuarenta años se le había abalanzado varias veces. Ana se dirigió a su cuarto. -Oye- Dijo el hombre. -¿Qué?- Respondió de mala gana. -¿No me vas a saludar, preciosa?- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa pervertida. El hombre se levantó. Valentina se fue alejando, y en un segundo, Ana estaba luchando para evitar ser tocada por esas manos sucias. Ya no podía más. No había forma de defenderse. Violada, su única salida se derrumbó y la persona que amaba, agonizando. En ese momento, Ana recordó una cosa: la soga donde colgaba la ropa en el jardín. Era el final, ella sabía que iba a terminar su vida así. Antes de que se ahorcara, escribió en una carta las palabras: "Nobody could help me. Could you help me?", que traducido al español significa: "Nadie pudo ayudarme. ¿Podrías ayudarme?". Y así finalizó su vida. Su cuerpo fue encontrado por su madre dos días después del suicidio. El cuerpo se encontraba en el living, colgado de una horca casera y todas las paredes estaban todas escritas con negro con cosas como: "I will come back", "Ana came back", "Destinated to be unlucky" y su frase "Could you help me?", traducido: "Volveré", "Ana volvió", "Destinado a tener mala suerte" y por último "¿Podrías ayudarme?". Ella llevaba un vestido negro, un buzo con la capucha puesta también negro el cual sus mangas estaban arremangadas para mostrar sus prolijos cortes horizontales en todos sus brazos y lo más curioso eran sus ojos. Esos ojos grises mostraban dolor y parecía que había llorado un extraño líquido negro, había partes de su cuerpo manchadas con eso. Julia dio un vistazo más y encontró en la mano de Valentina una cuchilla, con la cual aparentemente se habría cortado. Un poco aterrorizada por la imagen tétrica, la mujer llamó a su pareja. Gracias a dios, desde la semana pasada, su hermana se encontraba en la casa de su padre. Luis llegó en un segundo, y cuando entró a la casa se encontró con el cuerpo. Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo y terminaron sacando el cuerpo, y lo escondieron en una bolsa de basura justo a las demás. Pasaron tres semanas del suicidio de la joven, cuando Julia, al llegar del trabajo, se encontró con la casa desordenada, oscura y con las mismas frases pintadas con pintura negra en todas las paredes. Al segundo se sintieron ruidos insoportables. -¿¡Quién anda ahí!?- Dijo desesperada, tomando un cuchillo. -Mamá- Llamó una voz. El cuchillo cayó de las manos de la mujer. Ella no lo podía creer. Estaba experimentando la sensación de pánico, estaba paranoica y shockeada. Siguió avanzando hasta el living. -Mamá... Ella estaba ahí, viva. La mujer no sabía si estaba otra vez bajo el efecto de las drogas. No, ella estaba igual que el día se encontró el cuerpo. Pero había algo diferente a ella, se veía con más energía. Su cara reflejaba lo que estaba por venir. Sus ojos, llenos de odio, brillaban en toda la oscuridad que había. -Jamás me pudiste ayudar. Si quieres alguna vez que sea feliz, ayúdame ahora. -¡Sal de aquí! ¡Demonio de Satanás!- Gritó. -¿Por qué me odiabas? ¿Qué te hice?- Preguntó con voz suave. -Por pendeja estúpida, cagadora de vidas. La mitad de mi vida me la arruinaste. -Eso es injusto, ¿no? Nací y te molesté. Por eso me merecía tantas golpizas, tantos insultos. -¿¡Qué quieres!?- Preguntó agresiva, pero a la vez asustada. -¿Te acuerdas de la vez que me intentaste matar, apuñalándome? Había terminado con la nariz sangrando, pero muerta por dentro. Sería una lastima que todo vuelva a suceder- A medida que terminaba de hablar, los ojos luminosos grises de la joven se iban tornando totalmente negros, y chorreaban líquido negro. La joven tomó su cuchilla de su bolsillo y comenzó a cortarse, mirando fijo a su madre. Julia luchaba por escapar, pero estaba helada, había algo que le impedía. Sus ojos la habían hechizado. -¿Podrías ayudarme? La mano de Valentina se extendió con su cuchilla. Ese fue el último segundo de vida de Julia Vólkova. May se encontraba en un estado crítico, las enfermeras le habían dicho que había una muchacha de ojos grises que quería visitarle. La ojiverde, contenta, le dijo a la enfermera que la dejase pasar. -¡Valentina!- Dijo sonriendo y con la poca voz que tenía. La muchacha quería levantarse de la camilla para abrazarla, pero estaba demasiado débil para levantarse. -No te levantes, no puedes. Valentina, con el poco sentimiento humano que le quedaba, comenzó a llorar. En un segundo, donde estaba parada, estaba un charco negro de lágrimas. May la miró extrañada y un poco preocupada. -¿Qué pasa? -Me hiciste creer que había encontrado por fin la felicidad...- Dijo con la voz quebrada. -Valentina, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ana es mi ángel. Ella me está guiando para que sea más hermosa y deje de estar gorda. Valentina guardó silenció. -Yo soy Ana. -¿Pro Ana? Estás perfecta, se te notan las costillas, los huesos de la cintura... -¡Yo soy Ana!- Gritó desesperada. May guardó silenció un poco asustada. -¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso, Valentina? -No me llames por mi nombre. Soy Ana. -Bueno, entonces yo también. -Te estás muriendo lentamente- Valentina estaba sacando un Tupper con Spaghetti de su bolsillo del abrigo. -Ehmm... ¿Valentina? ¿Qué es eso?- May parecía aterrada al ver esa comida y a su amiga dirigiéndose hacia ella. May intentó gritar, pero no podía. Era como si hubiese perdido la habilidad de gritar. -Tengo que matarte, prefiero sufrir ahora y no después. May comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. "Ana" estaba a unos centímetros de su lado. -Gracias por haberme hecho feliz, Ana. Te amo. A Ana se le escapó una lágrima, mientras ahogaba a su amada con Spaghetti, metiendóle cantidades grandes en la boca para ahogarla. El proceso duró no más de seis minutos. Ya había pasado a una mejor vida. -Quizás en otra vida podamos ser felices... Ana cerró la puerta, lentamente, mirando el cuerpo. La próxima presa era Luis: una tortura sádica, "suicidio" con una tijera. -Aún no es suficiente. Se miró en el espejo de la casa de Luis, luego de la masacre.thumb|179px|Una chica logró tomar una foto, pero está alterada. Curiosidades *El nombre Ana procede de "Pro Ana", las anoréxicas llaman a su enfermedad "Ana", como si fuese un humano más. *Se cree que cuando Valentina mató a Luis, lo torturó haciendo que él se corte sus genitales y luego se destripe. *Por lo general, sus víctimas son anorexicas, violadores y malas personas, aunque también mata personas inocentes. *Se dice que Suicide Ana guía a las muchachas jóvenes a la anorexia. *No se sabe si está viva o es un espectro, pero se cree que el odio y el rencor la hicieron volver a la vida para vengarse. *May solía hablarle a Valentina sobre páginas "Pro Ana" y "Pro Mia". *Suicide Ana, en la mayoría de los casos, se les aparece a las personas con la petición de que la ayuden. Te resistas o no, cuando te pide que le hagas una cortadura, sus ojos captan tu alma, haciendo que ella haga lo que quiera contigo. *No tiene un lugar específico donde ataque, pero sus preferencias son los bosques y casas. *En varias ocasiones, al espectro se lo vio usando un barbijo, en el cual estaba dibujado una X o una sonrisa de dientes filosos. Categoría:Mentes trastornadas Categoría:Fantasmas